A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe card and a method for testing a magnetic sensor.
B) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally in a magnetic sensor test, an output signal from a packaged magnetic sensor is measured by placing the sensor into a magnetic field generated by Helmholtz coil or the like (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Hei09-50601.
The testing method disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Hei09-50601, a cost for assembling a magnetic sensor may be wasteful if the magnetic sensor is judged as defection because the test is executed after that the magnetic sensor has been packaged.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-open Patent No.Sho62-55977 discloses a method for testing a magnetic sensor by a testing device having a coil prober as a magnetism generator. In this testing method, an output signal from a magnetic sensor in a wafer is measured by approaching a tip of the coil prober to the magnetic sensor and impressing a magnetic field to the magnetic sensor. Therefore, the magnetic sensor can be tested in a wafer state.
However, the magnetic field generated from the tip of the coil prober is a single direction. Therefore, for testing outputs of the magnetic sensor corresponding to a plurality of directions of outer magnetic fields, the coil prober and the magnetic sensor have to be rotated relatively.